


The Changes in the Lives

by Jhonnies



Series: Bones Revisited - Season 01 [14]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four songs song fic, one showing Hodgins and Angela's third date, one showing Wendell and Vincent on a 'normal' day off and two showing Zack and Booth in Michigan during the Addy family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Matter in the Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> The first song is for Angela and Hodgins. The second is for Vince and Wendell. The third and fourth songs are for Zack and Booth.
> 
> Words in italic are Angela's thoughts. Underlined words are Jack's thoughts. This takes place after S01E06 – The Man in the Wall. Enjoy!
> 
> Reviews are of the good. (*Very Subtle Hint*)
> 
> Now I remembered why I cut their interactions. If I ever tell you I'm going to write Hodgins/Angela please remind me that I can't. As in I take too fucking long to write it!
> 
> The song used in this part (01/04) is 'A Mistake' by Fiona Apple.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own Fiona Apple or any of her songs.

Doctor Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro were at the artist's apartment picking an outfit for her to wear on the date.

"Ange, you do remember that I'm not the optimal choice for this, right?"

"Yeah, sweetie, but even you know what's sexy and what isn't." - Angela put on a black strapless dress. - "How about this?"

"You look like a prostitute."

"So that's a no." - She changed into a red dress. - "Zip me up."

Brennan did and stepped aside to admire her best friend.

"This is the one. Although it is a little too long."

"Yeah. Unzip me." - The artist slipped off the dress. The anthropologist took the piece of clothing and went into the kitchen. - "Hey!"

Brennan placed it on the kitchen table and got a knife from the rack.

"Do you mind if I cut it?"

"Nah. I almost never wear it."

"Alright." - Three fingers of cloth were left on the table while the pair left for the bedroom. - "Here."

"Zip me up. Damn. I'm smoking hot. Thanks, Tempe."

"You're welcome, Ange."

I'm gonna make a mistake  
I'm gonna do it on purpose

"What time is he picking you up?"

"In 45 minutes." - The artist bit one of her nails. - "I hate waiting."

"Well, biting your nails isn't going to help."

Angela glared at her best friend:

"Fine. Sit there and wait." - While Brennan obeyed, Ange went and got a pad and a charcoal pencil. - "Smile!"

The anthropologist shook her head in exasperation before posing for a picture.

I'm gonna waste my time

"Angela..."

"Sh. Stop moving."

"But he'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Just let me get the eyes right and I'll go get ready." - She gave two final strokes and showed the picture the picture to her model. - "So, what do you think?"

"This is very good, Ange."

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to shower." - Angela was clean and dressed in seven minutes flat. - "Sweetie, did you see my earrings?"

"Try the bathroom."

"Found them!"

'Cause I'm full as a tick  
And I'm scratching at the surface

And what I find is mine

 

Jack Hodgins decided to go the extra distance and pick his date up in a nice car. ('What's the problem with Pete, Zack?' 'Who?' 'My car.' 'Okay. Let me rephrase my thoughts. If you were a woman would you have sex with a guy who drives a sardine can?' 'I see your point.'). While driving, Hodgins remembered their first date.

Even though I had (have) no clue what to do, it was a good date.

This time let's try not getting slapped.

And when the day is done, and I look back  
And the fact is I had fun, fumbling around

 

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just remembered something. I told you about me and Hodge's first date, right?"

"Correct."

"We actually played hide-and-seek. It was so fun."

All the advice I shunned, and I ran  
Where they told me not to run, but I sure had fun

Hodgins was punctual, but nervous. He simply stood outside Angela's apartment for some minutes (A neighbor held the door open for him.) before finally knocking. Angela rushed to the door but she didn't want to seem too eager so she waited for a bit on the other side of the door. Brennan had to point at the wooden portal with a mock-angry expression for the artist to unlock it.

"Hey, Ange."

_Hey, handsome. I tell you, if Brennan wasn't here I would totally forget about the date part of today._

"Hi, Hodge."

Whoa. Just whoa.

"You ready to go?"

"I'll just grab my purse real quick."

Angela went into her bedroom to get the accessory and to talk with her best friend.

"You can show yourself out after we're gone, okay?" - The artist kissed Brennan on both cheeks. - "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Angela."

So I'm gonna fuck it up again  
I'm gonna do another detour

Unpave my path

"I was really looking forward to this date."

"Me too, but I'm really nervous about it."

"Oh thank God! I thought it was just me!"

"Not just you." - Hodgins parked the car and both people inside the vehicle broke into a hysterical laughter. People on the sidewalk actually stopped to see if they were alright. - "Did you notice that we do this every time?"

"Now I do!" - They continued to laugh but the people staring at the car decided that they were crazy and continued on their merry way.

"Please don't slap me this time."

"I make no promises."

And if you want to make sense  
Whatcha looking at me for

I'm no good at math

The entomologist was a complete gentleman ('Women still like it, Zack.' 'I wouldn't know, Hodgins. Why are you laughing?'), even pulling a chair for his date to sit. A waiter came by to take their orders and while he stood by, he kept looking down at the woman in the red dress. She noticed whereas her date did not. After they ordered and the waiter was gone, Angela grabbed her purse:

"I think I should go."

"No, why?"

"This isn't me. I'm not the kind of girl that goes to nice restaurants. I'm the kind that lives on cold pizza and Chinese takeout. I thought I could-"

Hodgins cut her off:

"I know. And that's one of the reasons I love you." – He grabbed one of her hands and simply held it. – "Don't worry about what anyone else thinks because" – The entomologist blushed and faltered a bit. – "Because you belong here. With me."

Angela became flustered:

"Love?"

"Yeah. Love."

"Great!" – She exhaled. – "I love you too."

"I know."

"What?"

And when I find my way back

The fact is I just may stay, or I may not

 

The obnoxious waiter brought their food and drinks. Angela didn't even bat an eyelash; she just looked down on him and gave an ice cold 'thank you'.

"This is great." – Hodgins said between munches. – "I eat when I'm nervous."

"I bite my nails." – She shrugged.

The entomologist raised his glass of red wine:

"To anxious first times."

"Hear, hear."

 

I've acquired quite a taste  
For a well-made mistake

I want to mistake, why can't I make a mistake?

 

Hodgins paid for the dinner and Angela gave the waiter a ten dollar tip.

"Why did you do that? He was a complete prick to you!"

"I'm just proving that I am the better woman. Better-ish. It was a fake bill. He didn't notice but anyone else will.

"Nice."

I'm always doing what I think I should  
Almost always doing everybody good

Why?

 

At the mansion, Angela was… Angela:

"Shut up! This place's huge! People living in the garage would be with a bigger apartment than me!"

"Uh. I don't know how to react to that."

_The I'm-lost look works well for him._

The artist decided to tip the first domino that would lead them to the bedroom. She grabbed his curly hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Do I want to do right?  
Of course!

But do I really want to feel I'm forced to answer you?  
Hell, no!

_Am I making a huge mistake?_

_Stop trying to sabotage yourself and this relationship!_

…

_Why did that voice sound like Zack?_

I've acquired quite a taste  
For a well-made mistake

I want to make a mistake, why can't I make a mistake?

 

In the afterglow of their celebration of intimacy, their mind echoed the same thought:

_ This felt right. _

__

I'm always doing what I think I should  
Almost always doing everybody good

Why?


	2. The Abnormality in the Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italic are Vincent's thoughts. Underlined words are Wendell's thoughts. This takes place after S01E06 – The Man in the Wall. Enjoy!
> 
> I decided to try something new with this chapter. Usually, I avoid description but in an effort to make my stories better, I'm willing to try. Tell me what you think about it.
> 
> The song used in this part (02/04) is 'Be Mine' by The Heavy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (But I do own Vincent's brother, Morrison, and their mother Juliet along with Wendell's sister, Elaine, and her son, Noah.). I also do not own The Heavy or any of their songs.

Vincent was still staring at his older brother, taking in the changes from the last time they'd seen each other. Morrison let his hair become long enough to reach his shoulders, and he also got rid of his beard, but you could see a five o' clock shadow in its place. The simple way he dressed, which got him a lot of trouble with their mother, hadn't changed: flannel shirt, jeans and beat down sneakers.

"Hello, Mates!"

"What are you doing here, Morrison?"

"I'm in town for the week covering an international economy conference for my paper back in San Francisco; so I thought I should see how lil' Vince is doing."

_I hate that nickname, it's worse than Vincy._

"No, I deduced that much. I meant here."

"Well, your man o'er here told me where he lives when 'e called about mother. Besides, I tried your flat before coming here."

Wendell ushered both brothers in and closed the door before any of his neighbors decided to be nosy. He sat them both on the couch and excused himself to the kitchen:

"I'm going to get started on our dinner."

"Just don't touch the frying pan." - Vincent smiled at his lover.

"You two are so in love I'm positive that mother's devious machinations wouldn't be able to part you."

"Did you know she would try to?"

"I had my share of suspicions but I couldn't be sure. I admit I should have been more attentive, after all you were always her favorite."

"Did she do it another time?"

"To you? No. However, she was getting ready to offer some to that psychologist when you two broke up."

"You're a prick, Morrison." - Vincent said affectionately.

"Aw. So are you, Vincy. So are you."

Take all my money

Take all my time

"Tis getting rather late. Can I crash 'ere?"

"No."

"Bloody hell! You'd deny your brother shelter?"

"I did not say that." – Vincent retrieved a key from his pocket and threw it at his brother. – "You will stay over at my flat for the week. Assuming you wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Mate." - Moz got up from the couch and kissed his brother on the forehead before being pushed away ('Ew! Morrison's germs!') and heading to the door. - "You take care of him, 'Dell. And Vince? I'll be by tomorrow. See ya."

Take all the stars that hang above me

 

Wendell and Vincent were in bed, cuddling. As usual, the British squint had his head resting upon the blond man's chest.

"Sorry."

The American squint tucked a rebel dark curl behind his lover's ear:

"For what?"

"My brother."

"Don't worry about it. He's... nice."

_He's a complete prat._

Vincent nuzzled his lover's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did you know that after about 6 years, your step siblings can become as close as biological siblings? Until then, it's all about competition."

"No, I didn't." - He kissed his black-haired squint's nose. - "Sleep?"

"Please."

Be mine

Vincent awoke first but didn't leave the bed, as their legs had become intertwined during the night. He raised his hand to his lover's face and gently stroked his cheek.

"I do not know what I would do if my mother had succeeded in driving you away." - A single crystal tear rolled down the black-haired man's cheek and he smiled sadly. - "Did you know that?"

Even though the British squint's voice was no louder than a whisper, it was enough to make Wendell rouse from sleep.

"Now I do." - Vincent gasped as he didn't expect a response and Wendell took the opportunity to close the distance between them. - "I won't hurt you if I can help it."

"I- I..." - He started to stutter. - "Thank you."

"Come on. Let's eat something."

"Not hungry. Want you." - Vince tightened the hold he had on Wendell before his own stomach growled. - "Traitor."

The American just laughed as he led them to the kitchen.

Take all my tears

Covet my eyes

The British squint was in charge of the frying pan while the blond squint was in charge of the toaster ('Why am I the one making bacon and eggs if you are going to be the one to eat over eighty percent of it?' 'Remember last time I tried to work the frying pan?' 'Oh, yes. That firefighter was really nice.' 'I didn't like him' 'Why so?' 'He kept flirting with you!').

"Toast's ready!"

"I'm almost done with the bacon. Hand me the plates, will you?"

Wendell received his full plate and strolled to the dining room while Vincent filled his. Upon the arrival of the raven-haired man in the dining room he noticed something was off.

"You are in my place."

"I know." - The blond squint pushed the chair he was sitting on away from the table. - "Come on."

Vincent shook his head, affection clear on his face. He moved and sat on his lover's lap. He even managed to steal some pieces of bacon back.

Take what you need

To make you love me

Be mine

"Hello, Morrison." - Vincent said as he opened the door.

"Hey, Mates."

"Moz." – Wendell acknowledged the journalist with a nod.

"You two ready?"

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No, I know better."

"Now that's my brother!" – Morrison threw his left arm around his sibling's shoulder. – "Come on! You'll like it, Vincy."

If I could be that stranger

And knock you off your feet

"The library?" – The British squint halted before the building and hastily turned to the British journalist. – "What have you done?"

"Why do you think I've done anything, old sport?"

"Morrison, we both know that you the place you most dread going to is the library. In fact, were you aware that the only times you'd go there voluntarily would be the times you screwed up and tried to make it up to me. And there's the whole quoting of the Great Gatsby."

"I'm still doing that? It's your fault, you bring it out on me."

"Moz."

Wendell was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and not to interfere.

If my mouth stays shut I stay alive.

"So I might be feeling a tad guilty for not telling you about mother."

"You didn't need you bring me here, we can go to the city archives instead." – Neither the journalist nor the blond squint moved. – "Alright, maybe just a small peek."

Make amends for the lies I've told

And put an end to our deceit

Vincent flowed between the bookshelves gracefully, in his element. Wendell followed behind in a more sedate pace and Morrison dragged his feet, complaining all the way. A female voice prompted the British squint to halt:

"Vincent?"

"Elaine?"

She was in a blue dress that matched her eyes. Her honey-colored hair was tied up in a pony tail, making her seem younger. Her son was at her side, clutching a book:

"Vince."

"Noah." – The squint hugged the kid. – "How are you? And what are you planning on getting to read?"

"Good. And Robin Hood."

"Great choice."

"Is my brother with you, Vincent?" – Elaine tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, he is. And by my calculations, he will be here in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3…"

At that moment both Wendell and Moz joined the other three people. The blond kid adjusted his glasses before turning to the British journalist:

"Who are you?"

"Could ask you the same question, Mate." – Vincent elbowed his brother on the ribs. – "Morrison Nigel-Murray, nice to meet you."

Elaine's son shook the hand he was offered:

"Noah Bray."

If I could feel

No danger

I'd be all out war

 

"Elaine, would you mind if we took Noah for the rest of the day?"

The woman with honey-colored hair noticed the glint on her son's eyes at the proposition.

"Pay me lunch and we have a deal."

After the bribe was delivered, the men went back to Vincent's place to pick up his archery equipment.

"Where are you two going to practice?" – Wendell asked his lover. – "There aren't a lot of places you can shoot arrows."

"Actually, there is an archery range we can go to. I applied to the club that owns it when I first came in to town. It's near the batting cages."

Morrison tucked his long-ish hair behind his ears and smirked at his brother:

"You wouldn't have a baseball bat to lend me, would you, Vincy?"

The Brit squint looked at Noah, rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Men._

Trade excuses for promises

That I can't keep anymore

They got the equipment they needed for the afternoon (archery for Noah and Vincent and baseball for Wendell and Moz). The blond squint dropped his lover and his nephew at the range before going to the cages.

"Be careful with the arrows, Noah, they've been sharpened."

"How come we're the only ones here with this type of bow? Everyone else has that kind you see in the Olympics."

"Because this type of bow is harder to use. But if you learn to use it, you will also be able to use that other kind."

"Neat." – The blond kid tried his hand on the bow and shot an arrow that hit the outer ring of the target. – "That was so awesome!"

Vincent chuckled and took an arrow from his quiver. Slowly he stretched the string. The projectile hit the innermost circle.

"And the best part is you'll never forget it."

"Like riding a bike, but better." – Noah smiled and got another arrow from the quiver. – "Way better."

Take all my money

Take all my time

Take all the stars that hang above me

Be mine

Wendell swung his wooden bat and hit ball after ball. Morrison just leaned on his (borrowed) titanium bat waiting for his turn. He had been staring at the American, trying to see what his brother saw in him. Sure, he could see the appeal for blue eyes and blond hair but it wasn't his type. But even he had to admit that Wendell filled those jeans like nobody's business.

"My brother sure has good taste." – He stopped whispering to himself and raised his voice so as to the other man hear. – "What are your intentions with Vincent?" – The squint struck another ball. – "Or are you just shagging him for a notch on your bed post?"

The sharp question cut into Wendell's concentration and he turned to face the Brit. Sadly, that was the moment another white sphere was thrown.

"Ow." – The squint moaned while on the floor. – "And no!"

"Well, that rings true. Need some help, Mate?" – Morrison yanked the other man up. – "Sorry for that."

"I love Vincent."

"Oh, I know. Just making sure. By the way, you lost. My turn, now!"

Take all my tears

Covet my eyes

Take what you need

To make you love me

Be mine

 

Sometime later, all the men gathered to decide where and what to eat.

"Restaurant?" – Wendell asked the others.

"Not that hungry." – Moz and Vince answered at the same time. – "Tea?"

"Not that British."

"Why don't we do a picnic?" – Noah looked up at the others. – "We could go to the park."

"I agree with lil' Wendell here. We can grab some burgers and chips and see the sunset."

"When did we get two kids?" – Vincent asked his lover.

"I think it was when someone was left on our doorstep." – A sigh. – "Let's get food."

 

And I didn't try

Hard enough to fool you

Didn't I try

Hard enough to fail

Didn't I try

Hard enough to read between the lines

 

Up on a grassy hill, the four guys ate their burgers in silence. The squints leaned on one another for support. The blond man's arm was around the Brit squint's shoulder. Noah sat by Vincent's side and Morrison by Wendell's.

"This is nice."

As this moment sets sail…

Take all my money

Take all my time

"He's asleep." – Vincent whispered to his lover. – "I don't have the heart to awake him."

"Okay, hang on." – He lifted his nephew. – "The keys are in my back pocket."

"I'll just give Elaine a call, tell him he's going to sleep over."

"Good thinking."

Take all the stars that hang above me

Be mine

Take all my tears

Covet my eyes

"I can try but I can't find anything wrong with this. You in my bed, Noah asleep in the guestroom…"

"I do think my brother sleeping on your couch besmirch that ideal family picture a little."

"He's sleeping? I thought he was passed out."

"You can never know with Morrison. He sleeps like a log."

"Must be genetic."

Vincent chuckled and burrowed closer to his lover:

"Maybe someday soon we'll be a family."

Wendell kissed his British squint.

"Soon."

 

Take what you need

To make you love me

Be mine


	3. The Family in the Reunion - Part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Seeley's thoughts. This takes place after S01E06 – The Man in the Wall. Enjoy!
> 
> The song used in this part (03/04) is 'Especially in Michigan' by Red Hot Chili Peppers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (But I do own Zack's family.). I also do not own Red Hot Chili Peppers or any of their songs.

 

Part Three

The Family in the Reunion

Part One

Light danced through the curtains of Booth's bedroom, illuminating the squint asleep on his lover's chest. The forensic anthropologist yawned as he woke up, enjoying the warmth from his companion and from the sun. The FBI agent was awakened by the nuzzling in his neck and nips placed under his ear.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Seeley. Are you ready for today?"

"No." - Booth claimed Zack's mouth in a needy kiss. - "But I'm going to do it anyway."

Zack blushed, because of the words, not so much the kiss.

"I-I..." - The squint took a deep breath. - "Pablo Nacach used to say that everyone wears social masks and that we change them according to the situation we are presented with. During all - well, actually most - of my life, I've found that that theory always holds true. I am telling you this because you have seen - and are seeing - myself without my masks. So has my family, but that was long ago. The way I am now is my true self. But I've been repressing it ever since my school days." - Booth saw red. - "The person my family is expecting is the unattached, overtly scientific squint you first met."

"You weren't unattached, just differently attached." - Zack smiled a 'thank you'. - "And don't worry, I'll be there to protect you."

"I love you." - A pause. - "Shower?"

"Of course."

 

 

Life is my friend

Rake it up to take it in

They decided to have breakfast at the airport ('I do not wish to risk losing our flight because we were having sex.' 'Aw.'). The couple stopped at Hodgins and Zack's to get the squint's bags. The entomologist was sleeping like a corpse but Angela was up and about in the kitchen, making food.

"Where does he keep the cinnamon?" - She opened and closed the bottom cabinets. - "Come on! I'm craving me some French toast!"

"Top right cupboard, behind the sugar."

"Okay, thanks, Zack." - The squint and the FBI agent noticed the artist was a little slow in the morning after. - "Zack? Booth? What are you two doing here?"

"Getting my luggage so we can fly to Michigan."

"Want some breakfast? I was going to make some for Hodge, but he's out like a light."

"Why not?"

The original plan was derailed but the outcome was more delicious. Angela can cook very well.

Wrap me in your cinnamon  
Especially in Michigan

The rest of their original plan however, went without a hitch, so that now the FBI agent and his squint were aboard the plane. They weren't flying first class but it wasn't economy, either. Zack and Booth were comfortable in the seats (window and aisle, respectively).

"Okay, so Mason and your father are engineers, your mother was a nurse; Amy is a heart doctor-"

"Cancer doctor."

"Cancer doctor, who works in the ER, Eric and Mason's husband-"

"Nick."

"Are cops. Amy's husband, Gregory, has a coffee house; Sam and Nathan are forensic psychiatrists and/or psychologists. Elizabeth's a lawyer. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"The twins and their spouses."

"Right. Rick and Kate are writers, Emma's a journalist and her husband is an EMT."

"And his name is..."

"Steve?" - Zack nodded before placing a kiss on their joined hands. - "Hey, didn't you have nieces and nephews?"

"Yes. Although they only go for the official Addy family reunion. Otherwise, my brothers and sisters leave them with our cousins."

_Oh, God, the cousins._

Booth cut his lover from saying anything else with a kiss full of adoration for one another.

 

 

Well I could be your friend

White clouds I'm in

When the plane landed, Zack led his lover to the main waiting room of the airport, cheerfully saying 'Welcome to Grand Rapids.'

"Are we renting a car to your parents' house?"

"I actually have another idea. Wish me luck." - Zack took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his mother's number. - "Ma?"

"Zack? Where are you? Are you calling to cancel?"

"Not quite. We are over at the airport. I am calling to see if someone can pick us up."

"I'll just send your brother, Samuel is annoying me about you and your mystery guest anyway."

"No! Ma, if you send Sam, I swear we'll be on the next plane out of here."

"Who do you want me to send, then?"

"Amy? Ems?"

"Alright. But it'll cost you."

"First name and profession?"

"Good enough. But I reserve my right to question him or her."

"I concur. Seeley. And he's a FBI agent."

"For a last name I could give Samuel our grocery list... And you know how long that takes to buy."

"Booth."

"Thank you, bye!"

"Bye, Ma." - Zack hung up and looked over at his lover. - "Whenever I try to picture my mother when she was younger, I always end up imagining her with Angela's personality." - Booth snickered. - "That's your future mother-in-law you're laughing about."

The older man smiled and softly bit the tip of his squint's ear. They sat down to wait for the ride. The younger man dozed off, cradled in his lover's arms. Minutes after, they were approached by two women.

"Are you Seeley Booth?" - Asked the older woman.

The Ex-sniper nodded and took in their appearance. The one who'd spoken had dark brown hair framing her slightly pale face. She had on a green dress which made her look like a personification of Mother Nature. The other one was in a beige suit, with a notepad sticking out of her front pocket. Her hair was identical to Zack's, but it didn't make her look any manlier, in fact, it became her.

"Zack?" - The agent bit the tip of his squint's other ear. - "Your sisters are here."

The younger man yawned and kissed his lover before finally registering what he was told. Although, Amy's 'Awn, so cute!' and Emma's whistle were very good clues.

"Amy! Ems!" - Zack hugged them both at once. "This is my very own FBI Agent, Seeley Booth."

"So you're the one who brought our Zack back." – The journalist shook his hand. – "You can't be that bad."

"Emma! That's not nice!"

"I know. That's what you're for, Am."

"I apologize for my sister's lack of politeness." – She blushed when she heard the younger woman asking their brother about his sex life. – "You might want to avoid Samuel."

"Thanks for the advice." – He grinned, also hearing Zack's praises to his stamina. – "Is he really that bad?"

"He is very overprotective with any of us, but when Zack's involved somehow it amplifies."

"I know the feeling."

I will protect him from anything.

 

 

A mitten full of fisherman

C'mon Huckleberry Finn

Show me how to make her grin  
Well I'm in Michigan

The trip over to the Addy household was light; Amy drove and made small talk with her (future) brother-in-law while Emma and Zack caught up in the backseat. The journalist was the first through the door when they arrived:

"Ma! We're back! And he's as hot as that picture!"

"We're all outside!"

"Come on, Seeley." – Zack grabbed his lover's hand and led him through the kitchen's back door. – "This is my family." – After a quick look around he completed. – "Minus Sam."

The FBI agent was a bit uneasy to meet the family all at once but with Zack by his side the feeling almost disappeared. It disappeared completely when he notice that the family decided not to clutter around him, instead coming in pairs.

First it was the youngest family members, Elizabeth and Eric. The lawyer had her dark hair in a ponytail, which bounced as she looked Booth up and down. She gave Zack an approving smile. The officer ran his hand through his short light brown hair before offering it to the FBI agent:

"Eric Addy."

"Seeley Booth."

The outsider then offered his hand to Lizzie, who scoffed before hugging him.

"You're family now."

The writers followed. Kate was shy and the way she held herself made you think she was trying to hide in her long blond hair. The steampunk artist just waved at the two of them. Richard was scrutinizing the agent, even muttering 'He would be an excellent character. Why didn't I think of this earlier?' before offering his hand:

"Rick and this pretty little thing" – He wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. – "is my wife, Kate."

"Seeley."

Next, were Steve Stoker and Nathaniel Carter. The EMT was by far the friendliest spouse he met, being hugged before even saying something. His spiky black hair made him seem as tall as the ex-sniper.

"Steve Stoker, nice to meet you."

"Seeley Booth, you too."

The forensic psychiatrist was taking in every little movement Booth made and, after determining that he wouldn't be a threat for his brother-in-law, introduced himself.

"Nathan Carter."

"Seeley Booth."

"Piece of advice?" – His green eyes glowed under the sunlight. – "Pay no heed to my husband when he arrives. He will poke and prod and try to make your life hell."

"Thanks."

The younger engineer and his husband walked up to the FBI agent. Mason smiled and got his light brown hair out of his face:

"Damn, Zack. You have great taste." – He turned to the newest addition to the Addy family. – "Mason Monroe."

Nicholas laughed and messed his lover's hair, who did the same to the golden curls that framed the detective's face.

"Sorry, Nick Monroe."

And the last people to meet Booth were Zack's parents. George Addy got into a staring match with the FBI agent for some seconds before growling his approval -and his threat:

"Good enough. Don't go hurting my boy."

"I don't plan to, sir."

The gray haired engineer nodded and stepped aside to let his wife judge the newcomer.

She would be a great detective.

When she opened her mouth to speak she addressed her son:

"I knew I had taught you well." – While the squint blushed she traded her focus to the agent. – "Do you like turkey?"

"Yes."

"Great! You'll fit right in with our family. Just try to avoid Samuel."

 

 

Cry me a future

Where the revelations run amok

"So you are the infamous Seeley Booth, huh?" – The dark brown hair threatening to cover his hazel eyes gave Samuel Carter a more intimidating look. – "I wish I could say I've heard a lot about you, but we both know that isn't true. You know, I wonder what you said to Zack to make him keep your relationship a secret."

"Sam! That's not nice!"

"Stay out of this, Amy."

The doctor looked at Booth.

"It's okay, Amy. I can hold my own." - He gave his (future) sister-in-law a warm smile before returning his focus to Samuel. - "I didn't say a thing to Zack about this but I can guess why he didn't tell you."

"That was the best response an ex-sniper could come up with? Pathetic."

"Are you always like this or is it just for me?"

"You're twice my brother's size, how can we be sure you didn't force him into anything?"

"Shut up!" - The squint allowed rage to flow through him at his brother's assumption. Sam closed his mouth with a snap and everyone started to pay more attention to them.

Ladies and gentlemen  
Lions and tigers come running  
Just to steal your luck

"How dare you?" - Zack's fingers turned into fists. - "How dare you call him a rapist?" - The forensic psychiatrist opened his mouth to contest but he was cut off. - "I think you have said enough, Carter. Now it's my turn. I am not Mason; I'm not letting you scare Seeley away. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me. He is the only person who has made me feel safe on every level; who made me feel like I didn't have to hide anymore." - Zack's voice, which had started loud was now nothing more than a whisper. - "He made me feel like I was worth something."

At that the FBI agent wrapped his arms around his squint.

"You okay?"

"Yes. It's just that confrontation is very taxing."

Carol Addy made her presence known once again:

"Are you finished?" - Zack smiled at his mother, burrowing further in his lover's embrace. - "Good. Now, let's eat. And Samuel? Behave. Or else."

 

 

A rainy Lithuanian  
Who's dancing as an Indian

Painted in my tiger skin  
(Especially in Michigan)

The entire family went into the dining hall. The room had that homey feel, with wooden walls and flooring; clashing with the rest of the house and its white painted walls. In the middle of the room rested an enormous table.

"Wow."

"I know. It's Ma's greatest achievement, as she puts it. It actually started out smaller. And half of this room was a study. The older we grew, the bigger the table got." - He lowered his voice. - "She orders dad and Mason around whenever she wants it to get bigger."

Booth smiled and sat down between Zack and Amy. The matriarch placed all the dishes on the table and as she laid down the turkey, she said:

"I slaved away in the kitchen, dig in."

 

 

Double chins and bowling pins  
Unholy Presbyterians

Land is full of medicine  
I find it when I'm slipping in  
Into Michigan

"I'm full. You are a great cook, Mrs. Addy."

"Call me Carol. And thanks."

Zack placed his and his lover's plates in the sink:

"Come on, Seeley. I have a place I want to show you." - He took Booths hand and led him out of the room, being followed by Nick and Eric. - "Yes?"

"Are you taking him to your safe haven?"

"Yes, Eric."

"Can we come?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah. I get it. We'll drive you."

"Thank you."

"Where are we going, Zack?"

"To one of the few places I would let my masks slip. The firing range."

A gentle breeze messed up the squint's hair as they walked to the car. The FBI agent and his lover cuddled in the back seat; Booth needed to make sure Zack was alright after the fight with Sam and the forensic anthropologist needed to make sure he wouldn't be left.

"They're going to be alright." - Nick whispered to Eric, who glanced at the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. They are."

13 minutes later, the squint and his lover were shooting the targets and brushing up against each other when Samuel Carter came in. His hunched posture made him look defeated and sorry.

"Nathan was right." - He gave the couple a shy smile. - "You two really do love each other. I may have been fast to judge you. I apologize."

"Did Ma put you up to this?"

"Emma did."

"Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes. And she did put some things into perspective for me. Like why you didn't offend me while I was taking shots at you."

Zack handed his gun to Booth and hugged his brother. Then he took both firearms, allowing the FBI agent and the forensic psychiatrist to make peace by shaking hands.

 

 

The tainted new librarian  
Who fainted when she tucked you in

Let's float away like zeppelins  
(On stoic gusts of Northern wind)

As night started to fall, the Addy family flocked back to their childhood home. They gathered at the Main Table; breaking themselves down into groups: George, Mason and Greg were discussing the structural work on the newest buildings in Grand Rapids; Carol, Amy and Steve talked about the current state of the hospitals in D.C.; Emma, Lizzie, Rick and Kate were writing a collective work (Well, Elizabeth and Katherine were. The twins were fighting.); and the rest of them were pouring themselves over cold cases, trying to figure out the killers.

"I would have to check the bones to make sure, but I'm positive that this woman drowned."

Nick twirled one of his golden curls:

"Any idea where?"

"My guess is salt water."

"You guess? Gasp!"

"Oh hush, you." – Zack playfully punched his lover's arm. Upon finding his entire family staring at them he questioned. – "What?"

They all answered at once:

"Nothing."

"Alright." – He shared a look with his lover before continuing. – "Anyway. If you look at the data from the soil samples collected from underneath the bones and compare with the results from the surrounding areas, you'll notice a spike in the salinity; which is consistent with her having salt in the water in her lungs and it being absorbed by the soil as she decomposed, Seeley."

At 8:35 PM, the kitchen timer went off, and everyone put away their files, notepads and typewriters.

"Zack, be a dear and check the chicken."

"Alright, Ma."

 

Out on the farm we'll be  
Swimming with the mother duck

Deep in the mitten where  
Lions and tigers come running  
Just to steal your luck

Life is my friend

As soon as the squint left the room, his brothers and their parents went to hug and thank the FBI agent.

"Thank you for bringing my little brother back." – Amy smiled. – "Expect many cookies."

"You're destroying all his masks." – Richard said before mumbling 'I may have to do a character arc with my ME'

After they were all back on their seats, Kate spoke up:

"H-Have you ever heard of the Argentinean writer Pablo Nacach?"

"Yeah, I know of him." – The former sniper grinned, remembering of his lover's speech. – "Which one of you had their hand on my ass?"

All the heads turned to the investigative journalist.

"Emma!"

"I regret nothing."

 

 

Underwater violins

Order now from Ho Chi Min  
A porcelain that comes in twins  
When I'm in Michigan

After dinner, they all went to their respective bedrooms.

"I'm sorry, but I only have this single bed, Seeley."

"I'm not. We'll have to stick very close together for us to fit there."

Zack blushed and went to lock his door:

"I am so glad that Mason soundproofed every bedroom." – Booth ran his hand up his squint's back. – "Remind me to thank him tomorrow."

"Will do."

"Okay, no more talking." – Zack claimed his lover's mouth with a searing hot kiss.

 

 

Throw me in the looney bin

'Cause I can take it on the chin

The cleavage of your pillow skin  
(Is moving like a violin)


	4. The Family in the Reunion - Part 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Seeley's thoughts. This takes place after S01E06 – The Man in the Wall. Enjoy!
> 
> The song used in this part (04/04) is 'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (But I do own Zack's family.). I also do not own Alannah Myles or any of her songs.

 

Part Four

The Family in the Reunion

Part Two

 

Carol Addy always woke up early. It was a collateral condition of having eight children. She stretched her arms and smiled at her husband.

"Wake up, Georgie. We have to get everything ready for the kids." – The brown haired woman got a silver hair tie and made a ponytail before shaking her engineer. George kept the façade of sleeping. She sighed. – "Oh well, more bacon for me."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Works every time." – She made a clicking sound with her tongue and winked. – "Come on, Honey."

"Fine."

They prepared a banquet-like breakfast, with the bacon being the last course. An old trick to wake their kids up was preparing the bacon and placing the frying pan underneath the vent that would lead upstairs. Sure enough they all started to come downstairs and sit at the table.

Zack was already awake, talking with Booth about how it was to grow up in Grand Rapids.

"Why do you always get that expression when I tell you something about my past, Seeley?"

"What expression?"

"Like you want to strangle- Oh. _Oh_." – _It's because I've been hurt a lot in my life._ Zack fondled his lover's cheeks. – "You will have to accept that you cannot alter the past."

"No, I don't."

Zack smiled as he smelled the greasy wakeup call.

"Breakfast is ready."

They got dressed and joined their family (for it wasn't only Zack's. Not anymore.).

"So, what are you two doing today? Going out on the town?" – Mrs. Addy asked as she pushed scrambled eggs on her (future) son-in-law's plate. – "Or solving yesterday's murder first?"

The squint and the FBI agent shared a look:

"Murder."

"I don't know why I bother to ask." – She smiled and rolled her eyes. – "Have fun catching your killers."

  Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell

 

They had a prime suspect by lunchtime. Nathan and Sam phoned in their explanation, and the family gathered in the backyard for a barbecue ('Your mother's idea?' 'My father, actually. He's with this back yard like Ma is with the dining room.' 'That explains the huge table here.').

Zack and Booth ate and decided not to go out that evening, not because it was a Sunday, but because they wanted to spend more time with the family. An hour after lunch, Emma decided to put some music on and dance with her husband. (And, if at the same time she silently forced everyone else to do the same, she'd never admit to planning it).

"Will you lead?"

Booth took his squint's hand:

"Always. You don't even have to ask." - The FBI agent smiled as he walked his lover away from the table and towards the music. - "Hey, why don't you sing?"

"Later, Seeley."

  Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high

Mama's dancin' with a baby on her shoulder.

 

As night loomed near, the former sniper repeated his request:

"Aren't you going to sing? Please?" - He bit the tip of Zack's ear. - "Your voice is such a turn on to me." - He whispered in a sultry tone.

The forensic anthropologist's face was overcome by a shade of magenta.

"It is not nice to tease, Seeley. But fine."

He started to sing, giving the Agent a taste of his own medicine. He whispered the song, almost breathlessly while giving his lover a show. Patience was not a virtue the older man liked to cultivate, so he just picked Zack up and carried him upstairs with a 'Night!'.

 The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky.

The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything.  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for.

 

In the afterglow of their latest sexual escapade, Booth stroked his anthropologist's hair and thought about the others in the house.

I used to dream of having a family like this one.

I can't really believe I have one now.

That reminds me, I have to tell Pops. And Jared.

I finally have the man I love in my - well, his - bed.

"I'll protect you from anyone." - The agent whispered against his squint's shaggy hair. - "I swear."

 

 Black velvet and that little boy's smile

Black velvet with that slow southern style

 

The ex-sniper had taken a shower and now it was the younger man's turn. The oldest of the pair decided to take this chance to do what he always did when away from home. He kneeled and prayed for his son's protection. The squint showered quickly, a conditioned behavior of having 7 siblings and only two bathrooms, returning to his room. Upon finding his lover praying, he joined in silently. Booth noticed this (You don't get to stay alive this long without getting eyes in the back of your head.) but said nothing before finishing his prayers. Even then, Zack beat him to the punch:

"Even though many people regarded and regard Darwin's research as a weapon against religion, they forget that he was relatively devout. Isaac Newton, Gregory Mendel, Michael Faraday; all scientists that believed. I do not believe that science and faith are mortal enemies. As Emily Dickinson once wrote, 'Faith is a fine invention when gentlemen can see, but microscopes are prudent in an emergency.' She knew how to capture both the duality and the paradox of both essences." - He tilted his head slightly to one side, allowing his hair to fall on his face. - "And I was raised Lutheran."

"I learn something new about you every day."

 

  A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please

On the morning, Zack was still out for revenge on the matter of teasing. It was easy to rile his love up; simply brushing against him and letting his fingers linger on had such an effect. And the coup de grace was his smiling. Although he didn't plan or know that the smiling called out to Seeley Booth's own soul.

"Stop it. I've learned my lesson. No more teasing!"

The squint smiled with something akin to adoration in his eyes.

_Sometimes I am still surprised that someone finds me attractive._

_That someone loves me._

 Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave.

White lightning, bound to drive you wild.

 

Zack was showing his (soon-to-be) husband around his home town of Grand Rapids; pointing out the important sights from his past, from his usual hideouts - the library and the town archives - to the places where he used to spend more time - A diner and the cemetery.

The squint's mood turned sour as the afternoon progressed.

I guess he doesn't like to remember all those bad things that happened to him.

Can't say I'm too thrilled either.

_Why does everyone that passes us have to ogle Seeley?_

"Hey, Zack. Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"I would like that immensely."

At least I can still make him smile.

_I shouldn't care if people stare, should I? It simply does not matter._

 Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl.  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle.

The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true.  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for.

 

During the remaining part of the day, Booth kept showering his lover with attention; varying from touches and kisses to wanton looks that bore a hole into Zack's being.

"I love you. And thank you for making me feel better about it."

"Any and every time." – The former sniper gave his lover's lips a seductive bite.

 

Black velvet and that little boy's smile

Black velvet with that slow southern style

 

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"You only noticing this now?"

"I believe it just hit home. No pun intended." – Booth chuckled. – "It reminds me of the way I fell in love with you. The attraction had been there but the deeper feelings emerged without warning."

"I know the feeling, my love."

"My love?"

"It fits."

The squint let all of his feelings clear on his face before launching himself into a song. It was rockabilly, an unusual choice of genre for Zack but easily explained by his friendship to Angela and by her love of Imelda May's music. More specifically, 'Big Bad Handsome Man' or Seeley's Song, as Zack called it.

 

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please

Every word of every song that he sang was for you.  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?

 

"Nice song."

"Thank you, Seeley." – The squint tried to tuck his hair behind his ear. – "I enjoy being able to let all of my walls down when I am with you." – He added as an afterthought.

"Hey, Zack?" Remember what Angela was going on about us moving in together?"

"Yes. Although I disagree with her."

"How so?"

"Those steps don't apply to us. Seeley, we are making our as we go. We professed our love for one another without even going on a date first. I have introduced you to my family – which is something we Addys only do when we are seriously committed – during our 'week away', which I don't believe was in her 'research'. We go in our own pace. And it's okay."

"You're… I can't even say anything. So I'm doing this." – Booth grabbed his squint's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Please understand that I can't live without you.

"I understand!" – Zack cried out breathlessly and in between kisses. – "I understand."

 Black velvet and that little boy's smile

Black velvet with that slow southern style

 

"Do you trust me?" – Booth asked his naked lover, lying on his bed.

"You know I do."

"I meant, 'do you trust me enough to give up control?'"

"All control?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"No, just for a bit." – He paused. – "I'm sorry; I shouldn't ask this of you."

"But there are times when you want to make sure I'm safe and very thoroughly loved."

"I love not having to say everything."

"Seeley." – Zack's face flushed with arousal. – "I would not be opposed in relinquishing control for the night. Just please do not tease me."

"I learned my lesson." – He dropped to his knees. – "Now let me make you feel very, very good."

"Okay. Handcuffs?"

"Great idea." – He reached over to his coat and took out the metallic confines. – "Hands above your head."

Zack did as instructed and was cuffed in such a way that the restraints also held the bed frame. The FBI agent returned to his position, kneeling between Zack's legs.

Booth started slowly, not teasing but enticing. He licked his lover's shaft before taking him to the hilt, all the while preparing him for the next part. The former sniper kept sucking Zack, relishing in the squint's moans and whimpers.

"Seeley! I'm… Not… Going to… Last… Much longer!"

The FBI agent gave a shoulder shrug and kept going; with the squint's length sliding across his tongue, filling his mouth. He stopped when he heard the metal restraints rattling and the threatening moans.

"Don't… You… Dare…"

Booth smiled and took Zack's erection in one go. The squint spasmed and screamed, filling the former sniper's mouth.

"Seeley!"

The three fingers inside the anthropologist however kept going, assaulting his prostate over and over again. Their breathing was labored and Booth's shaft was painfully hard.

"You ready?" – Zack had lost the power of speech along with his mind-blowing orgasm, so he just nodded. – "Okay."

He rolled a condom on his dick, lubed up and went inside his squint with excruciatingly slow pace. When he completely buried inside he stilled and waited for his lover to nod again. At the bow, he started the oh-so-simple-and-oh-so-good motion. Sliding in and out, pressing deeper and deeper into Zack. The forensic anthropologist was writhing as Booth picked up the pace.

Their release was fast in arriving, each screaming the other's name, like it was the only word keeping them grounded.

Booth removed the rubber, tied it and threw it in corner.

"Was it good for you?"

"No jokes, Seeley."

"Okay." – Booth used his boxers to clean up Zack. – "But really."

"It was… Indescribable. I would not be against to allow you to take control on another time."

"Okay."

Just as the FBI agent was almost falling asleep he heard a clicking sound and jolted awake, to find Zack closing the handcuffs on his wrists.

"My turn, Seeley."

"Bring it on."

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees

Black velvet if you please.

If you please  
If you please  
If you please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new timerip ready and just waiting to be typed. I'll probably get it out by tomorrow.
> 
> See you guys next time.


End file.
